deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AgentHoxton/Custom Death Battle: Frollo VS Gaston
This'll be my last one for a little while - I'll be taking a bit of a break after this. So might as well make it a special one between two deadly and sinister Disney villains without magical powers, yes? Description Battle of the Disney villains! These conniving Frenchmen are two of the most threatening Disney villains on show, and are now ready to face off against each other! With only their wits, their arsenal, and no magic, who will win? Who will die? Interlude Disney, sometimes called the happiest place on Earth... until you see their villains. They are remarkably sinister, and these two villains know it well. Claude Frollo, the sinister judge from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. And Gaston, the rough and tough Big Bad of Beauty and the Beast. Based on what I could find and understand of these two fighters, I'll try my best to put across these characters' sets of weapons, armor and skills to determine who would be the victor in a death battle! Frollo 'History' Frollo is a sinister, cold and vicious minister who uses his religious beliefs and teachings in an attempt to convince the people of Paris that his deeds are justified due to the fact that they are God's will. He uses his powerful position to enforce common thugs as soldiers to enforce his interpretation fo God's will and actively seeks to eliminate the gypsies in Paris as, from his point of view, their indulgence in "witchcraft and sorcery" is infecting other people. Unlike most Disney villains, however, he genuinely believes he is a good person despite his numerous wrongdoings. In The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Frollo kills Quasimodo's mother as he believes she has stolen goods on her, which turns out to be her deformed baby son. Frollo almost drops the baby in a well until the Archdeacon intervenes, scolding Frollo for killing the woman and telling him the only way to make up for the sin committed is to raise the boy as his own son, which he reluctantly agrees to. Later on he develops feelings for the gypsy Esmeralda, which he believes is due to witchcraft and the work of the Devil. He develops a lust for her and believes that if he cannot have her, the pits of Hell can. 'Death Battle Info' 'Background' *Name: Claude Frollo *Age: Unknown (Presumably 50+) *Occupation: Judge/Minister of Justice *Follows a heavily religious lifestyle *One of the darkest Disney villains of all time *An excellent singer? Frollo is known for many things... 'Abilities and Strengths' 'Manipulation' *Manipulated Quasimodo for a while *Employed common thugs to pose as "soldiers" 'Cunning' *Tricked Quasimodo into revealing the Court of Miracles 'Intellect' *Appears to be very smart and clever 'Pyromaniac' *Attempts to burn Esmeralda as a witch *He sang a song called Hellfire, what did you expect? And even though he doesn't do a lot of physical fighting, he is always prepared for a battle: 'Arsenal' 'Strength' *Killed Quasimodo's mother with a single kick on Notre Dame's stairs *Overpowered the Archdeacon in the climax 'Sword' *Sliced through gargoyle statues with ease 'Dagger' *Originally used to kill Quasimodo *Almost turned on Frollo by Quasimodo 'Cape' *Used to drag Quasimodo down in an attempt to kill him *Almost fell had Quasimodo not held on to the cape for long enough for him to recover Frollo also has his own pet horse, ironically named Snowball... 'Snowball' *Breed: Friesian *Owner/Rider: Frollo *Muscular and hulking *Fast *Has a great deal of strength Feats *Killed Quasimodo's mother *Almost drowned Quasimodo had the Archdeacon not intervened *Would have killed Esmeralda had fate not intervened *Became the most powerful man in Notre Dame *Knocked Sora out with some darkness energy in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *Manipulated Quasimodo until he realized the truth about Frollo's intentions *Built up an enourmous army of soldiers Faults *Cause of death: Falling into molten copper/lead *His lust for Esmeralda *Can fall victim to his own strategies *Old age *Committed crimes of imprisonment, sexual assault, attempted murder, arson and manslaughter Frollo may not be the strongest of villains, but he is definitely one of the smartest and one of the most cunning. With the correct moves, he may snatch victory. Gaston 'History' Owner of a''' local tavern in a small village in Alsace-Lorraine, France and the appointed "town hero", Gaston is a strong and muscular man who occupies himself with hunting, both on animals and for Belle, a woman he is interested in. Although he hunts after Belle, who indulges herself in books, he doesn't think highly of women reading books or thinking. Despite this sexist way of thinking, Gaston has three women - the Bimbettes - lusting over him, which he leaves in the shadows in favour of Belle. After being humiliated by her, he comes across Belle's father, Maurice, in a state of panic saying Belle has been captured by a beast. While everyone else laughs at him and kicks him out, Gaston plots to throw Maurice into a mental asylum and blackmail Belle to marry him, else that will happen. Later on in Beauty and the Beast, Gaston begins to realize that Belle has developed feelings for the Beast and manipulates the townspeople into storming the Beast's castle with the intent to kill him, claiming that the Beast should be left for himself. '''Death Battle Info 'Background' *Name: Gaston LeGume *Age: Unknown (Presumably 30-40) *Size: Roughly a barge, apparently *Occupation: Hunter, "Town Hero" *No one does any ordinary task like him *May have killed Bambi's mom? Being a large man, Gaston has plenty of base attributes: 'Abilities and Strengths' 'Strength' *Lifted a bench with the Bimbettes on it with one arm *Tore a piece of the Beast's castle apart to use as a makeshift club *Came from him eating so many eggs each morning? 'Cunning' *Came up with a plan to blackmail Belle into marrying him, involving Maurice *Came to the conclusion that Belle had feelings for the Beast *Manipulated the townspeople into storming the Beast's castle 'Hunting Skills' *Killed many animals and used their antlers for decorating his tavern *May have travelled abroad to hunt as well But what helps Gaston the most is his own weaponry: 'Arsenal' 'Fists' *Coupled with his strength 'Blunderbuss' *Magazine capacity: Unknown *Able to shoot with precision *Shoots into concentrated areas *Apparently never misses a shot 'Bow' *Alternative to the Blunderbuss *Always carries spare arrows 'Makeshift Club' *Made one out of a segment of the Beast's castle 'Hunting Knife' *Small hunting knife *Used to stab the Beast *May have contributed to his downfall Gaston, likewise, also has his own horse: 'Gaston's Horse' *Breed: Unknown *Owner/Rider: Gaston *Borrowed from the Headless Horseman of the Legends of Sleepy Hollow? Feats *Manipulated the townspeople into storming the Beast's castle *Skilled hunter *Came up with a plan to blackmail Belle into marrying him *Skilled at stealth attacks *Almost killed the Beast *Lifted a bench with the Bimbettes on it with one arm *Became an internet meme Faults *Cause of death: Falling into a moat *Underhanded, and likely to cheat *Caused his own downfall by trying to stab the Beast in a risky position *His obsessive love for Belle *Reckless in terms of planning *Ragequitted a game of checkers against an old man *Arrogant and underestimates opponents until he realizes his life might be on the line Comparison 'Frollo' Advantages *Far more cunning and careful with planning than Gaston *Sword is powerful *Frollo's horse may be faster and stronger than Gaston's *More manipulative *Could take advantage of Frollo's arrogance *Pyromaniac tendencies may overwhelm Gaston eventually if used Disadvantages *Gaston is clearly stronger *Gaston may be able to make a makeshift club out of any area they fight on *Less options for long range combat *May be overpowered if Frollo isn't careful enough 'Gaston' Advantages *Clear strength advantage *May be able to make a makeshift club out of any area they fight on *More options for long range combat *Cunning and good at planning and stealth Disadvantages *Often reckless in planning *Not as good at cunning and planning as Frollo *Gaston's horse may be inferior to Frollo's *May become arrogant and cocky if he gets a big enough advantage *Not as good options for close range combat as Frollo There's just two questions left: 1) Would Frollo and Gaston's horses be considered outside help? No, as they're part of their arsenals. In fact, I'd be surprised if they didn't begin the fight on horseback. 2) Why not include the Kingdom Hearts 3D Frollo as well? Simply put, it's not canon for him. I'm sticking to their very original source materials and what each villain could perform at the time. The original Hunchback film for Frollo, and the original Beauty and the Beast film for Gaston. Not to mention Frollo attacking with darkness energy wouldn't really make sense. ---- Overall, I'd say this is a close fight - Gaston has the power advantage and is better at long range, but is arrogant and lacks better close range options. His horse is also more likely than not weaker than Frollo's. Frollo is also much more deceiving and cunning than Gaston and his fire-related tendencies more likely than not would play a part in the fight. Here it is all about endurance and who will take advantage of the other's mishap first - and if they take advantage of it properly. Who do I think would win? Gaston wins in my mind. But I'd say Frollo wins factually. Power is definitely held in Gaston's favour - and no doubt will that be the case in a fight - but Frollo would be able to do him in not for his own strength (considering he's an old man) but for being cunning and manipulative. He is much more clever and careful about planning than Gaston is, and his sword alone is sharp enough to cut through stone, which means that Gaston's weaponry might be buggered for the most part. Also, if Gaston does get enough of a lead, he would leave himself open due to arrogance and cockiness, which Frollo could easily take to his own advantage. It'd be tough, but Frollo would eventually prevail. Would you like to see Frollo VS Gaston become an actual Death Battle episode? Yes No Next time... To be determined. 'Read up on my previous Death Battles...' *Guile VS The Soldier *Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce *Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe *Sonic VS Lilac *Trevor Philips VS Dallas *Thunderbird 2 VS Gundam Heavyarms *Madotsuki VS Isaac *Omega VS Fulgore Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts